OneShots
by Lord Ackbar
Summary: This is my collection of oneshots that I've written about the Naruto anime, manga. I hope you enjoy.
1. Naruto: My Shinobi Way

**One-Shot ----- My Shinobi Way ----- Naruto Uzumaki**

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like you know what I've been through, Tsunade-sama!" I yelled to the Hokage in front of me; my vibrant green eyes glaring at her with so much hatred. I swiftly turned aroung, my long pitch black hair twirled with my movements, as I headed for the large double doors. "Stephany-chan, wait!" Tsunade exclaimed in anger, standing up from her chair and slamming her fists on her desk. I stood at the door frame already half-way out.

I clentched my fists and my fists were shaking lightly. "Why? Why should I wait? You wanted me to have that mission. Then fine, I _will _take it. I sure hope you already know the bloody outcome, **Hokage**-sama." I hissed through gritted teeth. I walked out of her office and slamming the doors shut in the process. Tsunade slid back down into her chair, hands covering her face as some of her blonde locks fell over her hands. "Dear Kami-sama, please help her see...she's not alone." Tsunade muttered as a tear ran down her cheek.

---------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I stood in front of Konohagakure's beautiful gates. Gates that help protect Konohagakure from outside enemies, but also gates that confine everyone from the true world; the cruel and bloody world. I stay in my spot in front of the gates just waiting. I didn't know what I was waiting for or who I was waiting for, but my mind told me it best to wait. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I've waited long enough..." I whispered to myself as I slowly opened my eyes. I was just about to take a step forward when I heard a voice yell my name. "Stephany-chan! Wait up!" The Kyuubi carrier yelled again as he ran up to me. I turned around to face him with my trademark smirk. "Me?...Wait?" I asked him, pointing to myself in mock confusion. The Kyuubi carrier looked at me, then at my attire and his vibrant blue eyes saddened at my ANBU uniform. "You accepted the mission too." His normally happy-go-lucky attitude vanished. I noticed him wearing his ANBU uniform as well, his fox ANBU mask tied at his waist for now. "Is that how you treat your superior, Naruto-kohai?" I joked, trying to get his attitude I knew best back. And yes, I am his superior. The red ribbon tied on an inch below my ANBU tattoo proved it, I am the captain of the black ops team 7.

"iie..." He shook his head and smiled softly. "It's how I treat a friend."

I don't know why, but his words they echoed in my head and stay in my mind. I guess that's no surprise for me though, he's always had an affect on everyone he meets. I took my dragon ANBU mask from my hip and put it on. "You ready for this?" I asked him as he put his mask on as well. "Never been more ready." Naruto said in a serious tone. I nodded knowingly and we were off, jumping branch to branch, to our mission destination. I looked at Naruto from the corner of my eyes and feel a sharp pain in my chest. I gritted my teeth and showed no signs of the pain. "I don't know what this emotion is, but a shinobi must never show emotion on a mission." I whispered inaudibly to myself, warning myself about the possililities of failure if I slipped up.

"Naruto-kohai, you do know the risk of this mission?" I asked him as I slowed a bit for him to catch up with me. "Hai, Stephany-chan. I know, I know." He replied as he stayed by my side from then on. "But do you understand it?" I inquired. "iie..." Naruto muttered, not knowing if he wanted to or not. I didn't give him a choice. "It means...One of us is going to be staying in Kumogakure no Sato Village Hidden Amoung the Clouds." I stated, my voice void of any emotion.

For the rest of the travel, it was complete silence.

"Stephany-chan, let's rest. You'll need your sleep to prepare yourself for tomorrow. I'll take first watch." Naruto said as we stopped in a small clearing near a river. It was now about nine'o'clock at night. "Hai, Naruto-kohai. Arigatou." I replied gratefully as I sat against a tree. I looked up at the moon and sighed. "It's a full moon, Naruto-kohai." I turned to look at him as he looked up from the campfire he started. "Just like last time, ne?" "Hai, just like last time." Naruto said with sadden eyes. I grinned though it couldn't be seen. "Lighten up, Naruto-kohai. It wasn't _that_ tramatizing, ne? I mean, he did come back after all." I said, knowing I must have hurt him by making him remember that day. "Hai, you're right. You're right like always." Naruto stated before attending to the fire. "Gomen, Naruto-kohai. Gomen." I whispered solemly as I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

----------------------- Dream ----------------------

I open my eyes to see nothing but black around me. I was lying in a circle of light, anything outside this circle of light I couldn't see. I stood up suspiciously as I kept my guard up for any form of attack. When I stood and tried to take a step forward, I was abruptly yanked back. I looked down to see what yanked me and found out there were shackles on my ankles. I growled in displeasure of having this cold metel on me.

"Now, now, resistance is futile Stephany Hatake...or shall I say, _sister_..." An icy, drone voice said, hissing when saying 'sister'. I whipped my head back up with widened eyes as I came face to face with a guy four years older than me, red eyes boring into my green ones. After reconizing who it was, my widened eyes turned into a fearsome glare. "What do you want, _nii-san_? You want to kill me too, seeing you finally noticed you haven't?!" I said then yelled, hate dripping off of every word. I regreted my words immediately seeing the pained look apon his pale face. My eyes softened and my hands lifted to his face. "Oh...Ita-kun...I'm so sorry... I ...I didn't mean it that way..." He caught my hands just before they touched his face and hugged me tightly. "Steph-chan...please forgive me." He whispered as he slid to his knees, still hugging me. I could feel his tears against my clothes. It saddened me greatly to see my brother like this, it pained my so much even when he killed our clan I never hated him. If he hadn't killed the clan, I would have. In his grasp, I knelt down so I was at his level and hugged him gently with care, something he never got from our mother. "You need not to be sorry, Ita-kun...because, because if you didn't do it, I definately would have." I confessed to him.

He didn't know but, just like him, I too was a prodigy child. I had mastered the Sharingan the exact same day he did, though unlike him I wasn't praised for it. I was shunned for it; female Uchihas are not supposed to be able to master the Sharingan fully at all and to master it at such an incredibly young age was proven disastrous for me. I was hated by my parents for it and the other clan memebers,. If he hadn't killed them I would have been killed by my own father or even worse exiled, to be left forgotten forever.

He pulled back slightly and looked at me, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "Hai, Ita-kun. I'm serious about that. I would have killed them if you had not. Please, do not shun me away for admitting it. You may regret killing them now, but...I am eternally grateful that you did." I spoke softly and sincerely as I too began to cry. "But...why? Why, Steph-chan? Tell me...tell me, why." He asked me between in-takes of breath. "You need not to know, Itachi. It is longer over now, no reason in reminiscing in hate-filled memories." I said solemly, I wished not to relive the pain by telling him or even showing him. "No matter what you choose to do now, Ita-kun, always remember I'll always love you. I'll stop loving you as my brother the day after eternity." I said kindly and full of love as I kissed my brothers forehead and faded out. His was not the only one who obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan.

_...Thank you, Stephany-chan, thank you for everything you've done for me..._

------------------ End Dream ----------------

_No...thank you, Ita-kun..._ "Stephany-chan...thank Kami." Naruto sighed in relief as I opened my eyes to see him sitting next to me, ANBU mask off. I looked at Naruto in confusion. "I...I thought Itachi...I thought I heard him here, talking with...with you?" Naruto muttered, seeing my confused look. A soft smile came across my lips. _So you actually came, huh, Ita-kun? You really sought to find me, I guess it is my fault it took you so long. I'm sorry, but I had to hide them..._ "iie...Naruto-kun, he wasn't here, I was only talking in my sleep." I spoke kindly. "Naruto-kun?" He asked dumb-founded. I looked into his vibrant blue orbs and nodded. "Hai, Is that not how I am to address a friend?" I stated and he grinned widely.

"But...Naruto-kun...I have a confession to make..." I muttered as I looked away from his blue orbs and to my hands that lay neatly on my lap. I took his silence as a signal to continue. "The Stephany you know... was all just a lie. A lie to hide my true identity." I stated and managed to look at him to see his reaction. Naruto had a serious look on his face, he didn't have any sign of hate nor rejection in his eyes and I sigh inwardly in relief. "You see, Naruto-kun, I am of the Uchiha Clan and...and Sasuke's older sister. I am not the same age as you and he is, the age I told you all. I am three years older than you nd the color of my eyes are not my true eye color." I took off my ANBU mask, still looking at Naruto. My vibrant green eyes slowly changed color; to onyx black and then the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto's eyes widen in shock and slight fear. "You...you have-" "Hai, I have the forbidden Mangekyou Sharingan. Just. Like. My. Older. Brother." I finished for him. _I apologize to you, Naruto-kun, for what I am about to do..._

I closed my eyes, then reopened them. I had activated one of the three ablilities the Mangekyou Sharingan could do, the genjutsu called Tsukuyomi. I had entrapted Naruto in an illusion of my choice. "I hope you can forgive me, Naruto-kun. But I must go after Ita-kun, he needs me. Someone to take care for him in this harsh judgemental illusion we call reality." I whispered to him

-----------Naruto's Illusion-----------

"Where, where...am I?" Naruto asked after seeing he was in a field of white roses. "That is not important right now, Naruto-kun." Naruto spun around after hearing my sweet, lullaby-ic voice behind him. "Steph-" "Sssshhh" I whispered as I pressed an index finger against his lips. "Naruto-kun...I have another confession." I muttered and he nodded his head to show his was listening. I let my finger and hand fall from his face and back to my side.

"Naruto-kun...I...I love you...I always have. I-I just never realized I had this emotion until...now." I whispered softly to him before I pressed my soft, rosy lips against his. My eyes were closed and so was his as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed back. _I am truely sorry Naruto-kun...but I must do this...for my sake, I must._

I slowly faded from the illusion, leaving a dazed Naruto in a field of lovely white roses.

--------------------End Naruto's Illusion-----------------

"I hope you can forgive me, Naruto-kun. But I must go after Ita-kun, he needs me. Someone to take care for him in this harsh judgemental illusion we call reality." I whispered to his unconscious form before I kissed his lips and left him there. I headed north-east, never taking a look back at Naruto, fearing I just might go back if I do. "I told you, Naruto-kun, one of us _will_ be staying in Kumogakure no Sato." I whispered, though knowing he couldn't hear me, I was already too far away.

_Our mission Tsunade-sama gave us...our mission was to find and kill Itachi Uchiha. But I, on the other hand had promise myself long ago to never harm the only **real** brother I have. Sure, Sasuke is my brother to, but he shunned me away just like everyone else in my family...Forgive Tsunade-sama, but this is my nindo...my shinobi way..._


	2. Gaara: Who says I wanted to be saved?

_**--Who says I wanted to be saved?—**_

"Oh, no you don't….." I whispered as I jumped into the air, exposing myself to everyone fighting in the village. With lighting speed I did a set of hand-signs.

"Art of the Tiger: Body Control Jutsu!" I yelled as I spread out my arms and flipped in the air before I landed in front of the Kazekage. I heard a couple of gasps from behind me and the Kazekage. I smirked as I looked straight ahead of me at the two men in Akatsuki cloaks.

One of the men in Akatsuki cloaks, the blonde one, growled when he tried to move, but couldn't. "What the hell did you do, un?!" He yelled in frustration.

"Correction, what am I doing?" I smiled as I moved my hand in front of me and twirled my index finger around. As I did that both of the Akatsuki members turned around in a circle. "What kind of jutsu is this, un?" The blonde Akatsuki member asked, completely baffled by it. The other Akatsuki member, the red-headed one, stayed quite as if contemplating something.

"It's a very special jutsu that only I can do," I grinned, "Not even Itachi-kun can duplicate it with his sharingan eyes. And the jutsu is called the Body Control Jutsu, you can very well tell why." I answered in a mocking tone; or as one would put it, a cocky tone.

The blonde one's eyes widen in shock. "Y-you know Itachi-san? ...But how?" He managed to mutter. "I'm hurt Deidara-kun…….you forgot about me so soon?" I asked in mocked sadness, while looking at him with the 'puppy eyes'.

"What do you mean forgot, un? I've never seen you before." Deidara stated, confused. "It's a pity to know that my former partner doesn't remember me." I muttered, but Deidara heard. "Former partner……?" He questioned and studied my appearance. "You're too young to have been my former partner, un." He replied as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Looks could have been very deceiving, Deidara-kun." I stated as I closed my eyes. After about five seconds I opened my eyes and looked dead-straight at Deidara. He had an completely shocked expression on his face, or what could be seen on his face because his blonde hair covered half his face.

My appearance had changed dramatically. My eyes were now a piercing emerald-green color from the sea-blue color they were. My hair had extended down to my ass and was a forest-green color; apart from my natural, mid-back length, silver hair. Also, I looked like I was about twenty years old, five years older than I really am.

Suddenly I felt sand wrap around my ankles. I growled in annoyance and looked behind me to the sand mastermind, the Kazekage.

"What the bloody hell are you trying to do, Gaara-sama?!" I yelled at the red-head. All he did was glare at me. "If you haven't noticed yet…….I'm trying to fucking help you, you aho!" I exclaimed, getting pissed off at the sand wrapped around my ankles.

"You're an enemy to this village. You're a member of the Akatsuki organization." Gaara pointed out harshly. "Correction, I _was _a member. Do you people not listen? I said former partner!" I stated, turning back to Deidara and his partner. "Now, Deidara-kun. Why don't you be a sweetie and take Sasori-kun and leave?" I ordered rather than asked. "I'm sorry, un, but we can't. Not until we get what we came here for, un." Deidara replied, trying once again to break my jutsu.

Slowly I felt the sand recede; letting go of its hold on me. I smiled in relief to know that Gaara had some degree of trust in me. "And what you want, Deidara-kun, you can't have." I said as I reverted my appearance back to my real one.

"Why are you trying to stop us, Sylvie-chan?" Deidara asked in a solemn tone. All the while Sasori had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Because, Deidara-kun….." I sighed softly. "What you want is very precious to me." I looked at Deidara in the eye with a dismayed expression.

Deidara looked at me with sympathy; something I don't see to often, and sighed. "Fine…….Sylvie-chan. We'll leave, un." "But only because _you_ want us to." Sasori added in; showing some emotion in his usual monotone voice. I let down the jutsu and smiled sadly at them. "Domo arigatou….Deidara-kun, Sasori-kun." I said kindly and then they left on clay birds Deidara had made.

After they were out of sight, I turned around to face the three sand siblings with a grin on my face. "Am I good or what?!" I said with amusement evident in my voice. Gaara and his siblings only stared at me with apprehension; an idea of me still being associated with the Akatsuki Organization.

My grin immediately faded and my mind found an interest at looking at the ground. "I get it. You want me to leave the village, right? Leave the village I swore to protect with my life just because you found out I was an Akatsuki member, right? You…..you think I'm a threat to the village; the village I _love_, right?" I questioned as I looked up into the sea foam-green orbs of the Kazekage.

No answer. Just silence.

"Well……..Am I right?!" I yelled; wanting so desperately for them to answer, to tell me I was wrong. But that didn't happen. They now only saw me for who I **was** and not who I **am**.

"Damn it, Gaara-sama! What part of _was_ do you not understand?! I have no association with the Akatsuki Organization anymore! I'm not one of them anymore!" I yelled; tears forming in my eyes. I swiftly turned around so my back was facing them with my head down. "I'm not one of them anymore……" I said just barely above a whisper, and silently let the tears slide down my cheeks. My left hand gripped the Suna Hitai-ite around my neck; the one thing that shows my pledge to Suna. "Gomen, Gaara-sama…….Gomen nasei………that I ever believed in you….." I whispered softly as I pulled my hitai-ite off. I let it fall to the ground as I hugged myself and took off running.

Where I was running to, I cared not. As long as I was no where near Gaara and his siblings. Definitely, no where near Gaara.

Soon my feet led me to the cliff that over-looks Suna, the village I so dearly love. And it was there that I finally collapsed to my knees. My arms lay limp at my sides.

I looked up to the sky with a tear-stained face. The sun was slowly receding beyond the horizon as if trying to hide from someone, somewhat like me. I closed my eyes as I unwrapped the bandages that have always covered my forearms. After the bandages were off I opened my eyes and look upon my forearms that were covered in scars.

Scars made by none other than me; self-inflicted.

Slowly I took out one of my many trusty kunais and my eyes fixated on its sharp blade that glistened in the fading sunlight. I pressed the kunai above my right wrist, applying pressure to the blade. Enough pressure to cut. Straight. To. The. Bone.

Once again, I closed my sea-blue eyes, already feeling the painful pleasure the blade will bring me. "Dear Kami-sama…..forgive me for what I'm about to do….." I spoke heart-brokenly as I swiftly swiped the blade clean across my wrist, cutting directly to its designated target; my bone. I winced at the pain and quickly did the same to my other wrist. I dropped the bloody kunai and gasped at the second jolt of pain that flowed through my body.

I opened my eyes slowly, after hearing a rustling of sand behind me; causing me to look at my wrists. An image of the one I secretly loved flashed in my mind. I panicked in my mind. "Oh……dear Kami-sama………help me……." I muttered through deep breaths.

I was breathing heavily from the quick loss of blood and began to strain to keep my eyes open. Soon my eyes closed on me and I fought my body to open them.

They opened slowly.

My eyes widened as I saw a pair of feet in front of me. I painfully lifted my head up and locked eyes with a pair of sea foam-green orbs; Gaara's. He was standing there with an unreadable expression at the moment. I just watched him as he bent down on his knees and pulled out some bandages from his pockets. He gently took my right arm and began to bandage up my wrist. It was then that it finally registered in my mind what he was doing.

I glared at him and yanked my partly bandaged wrist away from him. I yelped as yet another jolt of pain went through my body. He returned to me a glare of his own. "What the hell are you doing?!" Gaara growled, obviously angered by my action.

"Don't……..you……..touch me….." I hissed between heavy breaths. My head was spinning rapidly; the loss of blood was really taking its toll on me. "I hope…….to……Kami-sama….you……burn in……._hell_, Gaara-sama……" I muttered hatefully.

Slowly, I slipped into unconsciousness.

I grudgingly woke up to find I was still alive. I took a look at my surroundings and figured I was in someone's bedroom, a boy's bedroom to be precise. I sat up in the bed and the blanket on me fell to my lap; revealing my wrists all bandaged up. I glared at the bandages that covered newly made wounds.

"Chikuso….Gaara-sama, why couldn't you have been the old heart-less aho I'm accustom to seeing….." I growled. "Because, if he was Sylvie-chan, he would be a very good Kazekage. Now would he?" I heard a female voice say from the bedroom door. I looked up to see Gaara's older sister, Temari, at the door with a small tray of food.

I stayed silent.

"You know, you should be grateful. Gaara saved you life." Temari stated as she walked into the room and set the tray down on the nightstand on the right of the bed. I looked at my hands as they clenched onto the blanket in my lap. "Who ever said I needed _saving_, huh? Did you ever care to think that maybe I _wanted_ to die this time?! Did you ever care to think that possibly I did this to myself?!" I yelled at her; my sea-blue eyes glaring intensely at her. Temari just stood there looking at me shocked.

"You…..you mean to say…." Temari couldn't finish her sentence; not quite believing I would do such a thing.

"Hai. I was so damn close in succeeding this time, but your fucking brother had to be hero and save me." I growled, hate dripping off every word. "Th-this…..time? ...How….How many t-ti-times?" Temari stuttered, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ten." I answered as I looked back down at my hands, my wrists, in somewhat shame. "Demo……..why? I mean, what stopped you all those other times?" Temari asked after finally taking in the whole conversation. I looked at her and gave her a sad smile as I lift my hands to show her my wrists.

_"An image of the one who actually saved me this time __**always**__ stops me."_


	3. Sasuke: Everyone has their flaws

Disclaimer: I don't know own any Naruto characters…..Only my OC's that I put in my stories. Just thought I should start putting up these thingys….

**----"Everyone has their flaws…..They just pay attention to mine more."----**

_Everyone. Everybody._

_Everyone has their flaws. We all have our own flaws._

_They just pay attention to mine. You just pay attention to mine, rather than your own._

_They can't see…… You don't see……_

_They're hurting me! You're killing me!_

I jolted up into a sitting position. _'There goes my sleep again…..'_ "Stupid nightmares……. Ow……" I winced and rubbed my bandaged sides, where I got injured the day before on an S-rank mission. I sighed after the pained in my sides subsided a bit and managed to get out of bed without having the pain come back.

"Why must you torment me in my dreams also?" I questioned to no one but the air as I changed out of my sleeping wear and into my usual training outfit.

"I refuse to spar with them, Kakashi." I stated crossing my arms in front of my chest and looking off to the side. Again, I failed to tell him of my injuries from my mission. "Hadassah…..if you don't do the spar training with them, how will they ever know your strength?" Kakashi tried to reason with me. "Must I always repeat myself? I. Won't. Fight. Unless. I. Know. Someone. Is. In. Actual. Danger." I said slowly and clearly to stress out my point. I side-way glanced at Kakashi. "Did I make myself clear that time?" I asked him, looking him square in the eye.

Kakashi sighed, "Sometimes, Hadassah, I wonder if you should be the sensei instead of me….." Kakashi turned to the other three. "Fine, you don't have to spar, but the rest of you, Naruto, still do." And with that Kakashi tool out his latest version of the 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' novel.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto started to whine. "Naruto vs. Sasuke. Sakura faces winner." Kakashi stated, completely ignoring Naruto's attempts to get out of sparring as well. Naruto groaned as he and Sasuke took their stances in the middle of the training clearing.

Kakashi leaned against the nearest tree to him, which is where Sakura and I sat underneath. "Begin." Kakashi yelled out to the two and the fight really started. I watched the two boys fighting. "Kakashi, do you really think it wise to pit those two against one another so soon?" I questioned the copy-nin standing next to my sitting form. "What ever do you mean?" He countered me with a question of his own, his eyes never once leaving the pages of his book. Sakura looked at me with concern and worry. I sighed and closed my eyes to block out the images of the two teens fighting.

"Kakashi-kohai….Your team may be back together, but their hearts have changed. Even your own heart has betrayed you, has it not?" I said solemnly. Kakashi closed his book and put it back in his shuriken pouch. And then looked down at me.

"Kohai?" Sakura asked, "But you never did anything on missions with us." She whispered. "Hadassah-chan…….." Kakashi stretched out my name, "I totally forgot about your clan's abilities." Kakashi said with what seemed like a smile. "Her clan abilities?" Sakura questioned to no one in particular.

"Hai, one of my kekkai genkais is I can see into people's souls and hearts. I can see their desires, hatred, love, and fear, everything Sakura-chan."

_'………..everything Sakura-chan……'_ Those words lingered in the pink-haired teen's mind.

My eyes snapped open and with my demonic speed, I disappeared. "Where'd she go, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, not knowing what just happened. Kakashi only pointed to where the two boys were fighting. Sakura turned her head and gasped at what she saw.

I stood there in-between Naruto and Sasuke; holding their wrists. On my left hand, some of the electricity coming from Sasuke's Chidori burned my flesh. And on my right, Naruto's Rasengan wasn't any less painful; it was probably worse. I didn't dare let go of either of them, not even after their ninjustus died out. No, my grip only tightened.

Naruto stared at me with wide eyes, and Sasuke just glared at me. I glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye. "Glare all you want, Sasuke, but it doesn't make a difference." I stated anger apparent in my usual solemn voice.

"Hadassah-chan…….When did you become this…….this strong?" Naruto asked in awe. "Tsh………I've always been this strong, I just never thought it important to fight without real reason." I snapped at him.

"Let go of me, Hadassah-chan…." I turned to face Sasuke. "You're the only one blocking me from my goal." Sasuke hissed at me.

I let go of Naruto, but not Sasuke. I, for the first time in a long time, glared at someone; at Sasuke. "Me? Blocking you from your goal? What goal? Your ambition to kill Itachi-kun? To avenge our clan?!" I snapped at him, venom dripping off of every word. He stayed silent, so I continued. "It's been six fucking years since you told us that! Six fucking years! And in that time you betrayed Kohona, spent two damn years with the snake-sage, betrayed **me** just to become strong enough to kill Ita-kun! And yet you haven't!"

I looked him in the eyes. Everything within his cold heart was so clear to me that it hurt me; it hurt to know that I could see what he tried so hard to hide, to forget, to deny. "You may not want to show it, Sasuke-kun. But I see it; I see it in your heart……." "You see _**nothing**_……" Sasuke interrupted, knowing full well that I can and I do.

Sasuke tried to punch me in order for me to let go. Within a second I had him on his stomach, pinned to the ground with me on top of him. The wrist I held was now yanked up behind him, my grip tighter than before.

"You say I see _**Nothing**_! But I see everything, every fucking little thing. You couldn't hide it from me. You may say you hate your brother so much; and that may be so, but you can't deny the part of you that still loves him as a brother…" I hissed at him at first, but slowly dropped back to my solemn voice.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled; eyes closed tight. "I…….I hate people like you, Sasuke-kun. You hide and deny yourself because you don't want to look weal. You think others are weak for showing emotion, for admitting their flaws. And you wanted power to avenge our clan….but look at you now. Do you truly think your mother would have wanted you to become like…..like _this_?! Do you still think I'm weak and pathetic now because I still refuse to fight?! Am I still weak because I have emotions?! Am I really the weakest one here because I admit I have my flaws?! Am I utterly that weak because I **love**?!" I yelled at Sasuke, my voice echoed those last words throughout the clearing.

Sasuke was silent. He didn't know what to say.

I glared at his back. I slowly got off of him and walked away from him, from Naruto and Sakura, from Kakashi. I walked away without saying another word; I didn't want to say anything else. I had nothing left to say to them, to _him_.

The others watched my retreating back in shock. No one ever thought I could sound so hateful, so angry, so much in pain. Sasuke slowly stood up, glaring at the ground. "I…….I HATE YOU, Hadassah-chan! You don't know what losing the people closest to you feels like! You don't know what loneliness really is!" Sasuke yelled out to my leaving form.

Naruto couldn't hold in his anger any longer. He marched up to Sasuke and punched him square in the face. Sasuke fell to the ground and looked up at Naruto.

"You…….Don't you ever speak to Hadassah-chan like that, you asshole! She knows what losing loved ones feels like more than anyone! She knows all too well what loneliness is and what it feels like to live in a kind of hell that you have no clue of Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, clutching his fists and glaring down at the Uchiha teen.

"Naruto-kun……" Sakura whispered softly. She's never seen Naruto like this, where his eyes held so much sadness displeasure. "Come on, Naruto-kun…….Let's go get some ramen." Sakura said as she gently grabbed Naruto's arm and softly tugged him away, but not before giving the Uchiha a hateful look. Something the Uchiha teen didn't expect to receive from her.

Kakashi walked passed Sasuke and stopped. "I'm a bit disappointed in you, Sasuke. You of all people should have known……Hadassah knows more than anyone what you're going through." Kakashi said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke; leaving Sasuke by himself.

Sasuke sat there. Guilt, regret, and sorrow plagued him. He slowly brought his hands up to his face and began to weep.

He wept for what seemed like days, but was only two hours. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap themselves around his sides and a head rested on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun………Why do you cry for me?" The voice of the one he knew he had hurt whispered softly in his ear. He let his hands fall limp at his sides.

"Hadassah-chan………..please, forgive me." His voice was cracked and trembling. My eyes soften; it always pains me to see him or Itachi in pain or trouble. "Sasuke-kun……" I muttered softly.

_'I've finally realized what my dreams meant…..why you always haunted them, Sasuke-kun…..the dreams…..I was never in them……only you…..My dreams were my way of seeing through you eyes…..'_

"Sasuke-kun, you were already forgiven the day you returned to me……" I whispered as I embraced him tighter.

_My flaw is that I love you. Your flaw is that you love me._

_But I accept my flaw. And you just realized yours._

_I see and know your flaw. But do you accept you flaw?_

_It doesn't matter. As long as you know…_

_It has never mattered. I love you, I'm fine with that._

_Yes, Everyone. Yes, Everybody._

_Yes, everyone has their flaws. Yes, we all have our own flaws._

_And yes, they pay attention to mine more. Yes, even you have._

_But it's only because. But that's only because._

_I see my flaw. You see my flaw…_

_As what it really is. As something more, something better._

_My special ability. My unique…….Beauty._


End file.
